


Milk and Cookies

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, breast-feeding kink!, lafs a scientific genius, laura and her obsession with cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Two-shot:Laura accidentally ingests experimental cookies that La Fontaine made, causing unexpected arousal and her breasts to be filled with milk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working on second chapter right now. Hopefully I finish it tonight. School starts tmr))):

"Now you have your own milk with your cookies!" Carmilla cackled like she'd made a hilarious joke. 

"It's not funny, Carm!" Laura pouted. 

"Well, it wasn't my fault you ate some of Dr. Frankenstein's cookies without asking." Carm looked at her amusedly. 

- **A Few Minutes Earlier** -

Laura walked into the Dean's apartment, which they currently resided in, for the time being of course, she told herself. 

As she walked past the table, she spotted a bag of chocolate chip cookies. They had a strange letter 'M' on them but Laura decided to ignore it.

 _Ooh_ , she thought to herself. _I'll just have a few. I'm sure they won't mind._

She finished her second cookie and was about to bite into a third when La Fontaine walked in, followed by Perry. 

"No! Don't eat those!" Laf practically screamed. 

Laura was startled and she dropped the cookie she was currently holding. 

"Oh are these yours? I'm sorry but these cookies are just so delicious," she looked apologetic. 

Then Laura felt it. Suddenly, her breasts started to swell and become full of… something. _What the heck is happening to me?_

Carmilla sauntered in, looking uninterested until she caught sight of Laura, or more specifically, Laura's breasts. 

"Why hello there, creampuff," Carmilla husked, eyes glued to Laura's breasts. 

"Hey! My eyes are up here, Carmilla."

"Sorry," the vampire said insincerely. "You get some implants or something? Because there's nothing wrong with the size of your tits, sweetheart."

"I did not. But thank you, Carm. That's very sweet, I think."

"Anytime, cutie." The brunette walked over to Laura, kissing her cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist before turning to Laf. 

"So what's all this about?"

La Fontaine spoke up, "Well, I was reading this article about the effects of breastfeeding and how some women don't produce enough milk. And it just came to me! It's a genius idea, isn't it? Instead of a pill or a liquid, I made it into a tasty snack. It's going to be my science project." Laf sounded really proud and excited about their project. 

"So these cookies are supposed to produce breast milk for breastfeeding? Um, that's great and all, but how am I supposed to function like this!" Laura gestured to her milk-filled chest. 

La Fontaine looked a little chagrined. They apologized and told Laura that the effects would last about an half an hour or so. Each cookie was designed to last about fifteen minutes and Laura had eaten two. The milk would keep refilling itself until time was up. 

"Are you feeling any different besides…you know? Any strange sensations or headaches?" 

"No…" It seems Laura spoke a moment too soon because a second later, her cheeks flushed and her groin began tingling. 

"On second thought," she gasped. "I'm feeling very um…" She buried her face in Carmilla's neck, feeling embarrassed. 

"Horny," Carmilla helpfully supplied. 

"Hmm, it's probably a side effect. They're prototypes and haven't been tested yet. Any other problems, Laura?" 

"I don't think so," Her voice slightly muffled. 

"Interesting. I'm gonna go to the lab and do some more experimenting. Can I run some tests on you? You're the first person that's tried it out." Laf looked at Laura like an interesting specimen they wanted to study before grabbing the rest of the cookies on the table and looking at them thoughtfully. 

Another wave of arousal hit Laura without warning and she held back a moan against Carmilla's neck. 

The vampire took a deep breath, her supernatural senses picked up a stronger scent of arousal. 

"You Bobbsey twins better get outta here before you become scarred for life," Carmilla drawled, waggling her eyebrows. 

"Okay, let's go La Fontaine. We'll come back to check on you later, Laura. Feel better." Perry looked to Carmilla," And you, take care of her." She grabbed Laf's arm and they walked to the door. 

"Oh, don't you worry, Curly Sue. I'll be sure to _take care_ of her." Carmilla winked suggestively. 

"Maybe you can test my successful ones later," Laf called out before the door shut behind them. 

- **Present** -

"You feeling okay there, cutie?"

"No," Laura muttered. Her jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and wetter by the second. 

"Well, sundance, I wasn't kidding about what I said back there to Thing 1 and Thing 2. I'm gonna take care of you. So hold on tight." That was the only warning Carmilla gave before she lifted Laura into her arms. 

"Carm! Put me down! Where are we going?" Laura automatically wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, her arms around her neck. 

"To the bedroom, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, school started and I was busy procrastinating~

Their clothes were messily discarded around the room. 

Laura was laying on the bed, Carmilla on her left side. 

She watched as Carmilla's red lips enveloped her stiff nipple and _sucked_ again and again. 

Carmilla's throat worked up and down as she swallowed the liquid honey. It was warm, sending tingles of heat to her stomach. Her pale hand came up to squeeze the breast, sending larger spurts of milk onto her tongue, which she wholeheartedly enjoyed. 

"Almost as good as blood." Carmilla paused and licked her slightly milky lips, raising her eyes to meet Laura's. They were dilated, the ring of brown almost swallowed by black. 

Laura whimpered in protest and forcefully pushed the dark head back towards her nipple. 

"Impatient, aren't we?" She gave the bud a teasing bite. 

"Please, Carm," Laura begged. It felt so good, she didn't want it to stop. 

Carmilla let herself be guided back, her lips forming a seal around the nipple.  
Laura's head fell back against the pillows and she moaned, holding Carmilla's head tightly with a hand. 

She could feel her orgasm building up quickly. Was she about to come with only her nipple being sucked and her breast being squeezed? 

Moments later, she had her answer. Her legs trembled and Laura bit her fist to muffle her cries as the orgasm came over her, flooding her thighs with more moisture. 

Carmilla must've felt or heard it because she gripped Laura's breast to the point of pain, but not once did she stop her motions. 

Laura was still not remotely satisfied, but she didn't want Carm to think that she was into this weird kinky … stuff. 

It seemed that Carm knew Laura's insecurities because she grabbed Laura's free hand and dragged it down between her wet thighs. 

Unwittingly, Laura cupped her swollen sex and Carmilla groaned her approval, mouth still wrapped around her breast. 

Tentatively, Laura ran her fingers through her folds and marveled at how sensitive she was. A finger began intensely rubbing at her clit. 

The combination of Carmilla's suction on her breast and the constant pressure on her clit sent her into another quick orgasm. 

Without warning, Carmilla swiped two fingers through Laura's wet folds and smeared her juices over her other nipple. Then she switched and suckled, rolling the other nipple around in her tongue. Using the same technique, a hand moved to squeeze the breast, making it squirt faster, craving for more of Laura's sweet milk. 

_You taste delicious everywhere_ , Carmilla wanted to say, but she didn't wanna let go of Laura's breast. The milk continued to go down her throat smoothly. 

By then, both women were sufficiently aroused. Laura had already come twice, but Carm had yet to get any relief. Laura attempted to reach between Carm's legs but she could not. 

"Straddle—my—leg," Laura managed to get out in between breaths. 

The brunette grunted and moved to comply, or so Laura thought.

Instead, Carmilla broke contact with her breast and brought their wet centers together. 

They moved their hips together in a frenzied speed, deliriously lost in everything else but the pleasurable sensations. 

Laura brought her hands up to cup Carmilla's breasts, kneading and pinching them. 

"Oh yes, Laura," Carmilla gasped as her hands covered Laura's, molding her breasts together. 

Their clits rubbed together in the most pleasant way, tension coiling in their stomach, like a volcano ready to erupt.

Neither of them noticed or seemed to care that Laura's breasts were pretty much back to their normal size. 

All that mattered was the desperate way their sweaty bodies clung to each other in this moment, relishing this close, intimate contact, and striving for release together. 

Neither of them were prepared when it happened. 

- **Sometime Later** -

La Fontaine was in the lab, still trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the cookies when their cellphone rang. 

They looked at the screen and answered, "Hello? Laura?"

"Carm! Gimme that back!" Laf heard a struggle, presumably Laura trying to get back her phone. 

A low, sultry voice replied instead, "Hey, carrot top. You got any more of those cookies?" 

"She's just kidding, Laf!" Laura yelled in the background. 

"I'm really not. Meet me in the library in ten minutes. And bring a few of those cookies." 

The call disconnected. 

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last time I post for a while, until maybe the weekend. So leave some prompts below if u want~


End file.
